


A Maddening World

by writing_reading_inspiring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Sort Of, alternative universe, unwanted flirting, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_reading_inspiring/pseuds/writing_reading_inspiring
Summary: (y/n) was only trying to get volunteer hours in order to gain admission into NYU. However, the Stark Mental Institution held more than she bargained for when she meets her patient, Peter Parker. She never planned to get mixed up with someone who is set on the idea that an alien named Thanos snapped half of all living creatures away and made everyone else forget, yet here she is. The universe has a funny way of trying to correct itself.
Relationships: Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

My life loves to be one adventure after another, which is why I was hoping to have a calm summer. Of course, this couldn’t happen. At least it couldn’t once my school counselor told me that I could kiss my dreams of going to NYU down the drain if I don’t get something impressive on my resume.

This is what led me to currently be on my way to the famous Stark Mental Institution with my best friend and life saver, Liz Allen. We’re part of a program that takes in young teens from local high schools and gives them a summer volunteer opportunities. It’s great on college applications, so why not?

We’re about 5 minutes away and I still have no idea what I’m going to do. We’re supposed to get a talk about how we should go around and help the patients when we get there. Luckily, we’ve been assured that none of the patients that we’ll be working with are dangerous, which is why we’re allowed to be a sort of nurse to them.

The silence in the car was thick until Liz broke it.

“How do you think it will go?”

“I don’t know. Good, I hope,” I replied, nervously picking at my cuticles.

Silence rested over us again until we pulled up to the building. We piled out and I watched as our cab driver blended into the heavy New York traffic.

I turn to find a man in a crisp black suit, that looked to be about in his 40’s. “Hello, my name is Mr. Hogan, I’m the head of staff and security here,” the man spoke, “If you would please follow me.”

He turned and walked off into the building. We followed until he stopped in front of the elevator.

“On the 4th floor to the right at the end of the hall there is a volunteer break room. There you will find your patient profiles and exactly what to do with them. There should be a schedule that you must follow exactly. Please do not say anything about your patient or their schedule. Each of you have a desk that holds your uniforms. Everything is very simple and straightforward. With both of your recommendations that we’ve received, I’m sure that you’ll be able to handle the two patients. Just be sure to follow your instructions and use common sense. If you have any questions, ask a staff member or me if I’m not too busy. If either of you have any questions, ask now,” Mr. Hogan informed us. Neither of us said anything, so Mr. Hogan nodded his head. “If that’s all, I will be leaving you two on your own.”

With that, Mr. Hogan walked down the hallway to what I could only presume is his office.

When we walked onto the elevator Liz began to speak, “He seems pretty happy with his job, don’t you think?” I couldn’t help but giggle at her remark.

I made sure to press the button for the 4th floor and we started our ascent.

“Anyway, why do we have to do exactly what the schedule says?”

“Probably because they want the patients to be on a schedule and they don’t want to disrupt it” I replied to her.

Right after I said that the doors open to reveal a long hallway. The walls were white and the floors were marble tile. There were huge windows in the middle. As we were passing by them I could see a massive garden.

We reached the end and opened the door that said volunteers only. The room was a decent size, only containing a fridge, two tables with chairs surrounding them, and several desks.

We went to the desk with our respective names on them and began rummaging around. I was able to locate my uniform on the top right hand drawer. They weren’t much, just black yoga pants and a blue shirt that had the name of the hospital on it. We also got badges that allowed us to walk around the hospital without being questioned.

Liz was first to look at the profile and schedule that we were given. I could see her face goes through different emotions like confusion, surprise, and even anger.

“What’s up Liz? You don’t seem too happy,” I told her.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just I was kind of hoping to be able to help my brother,” she told me while raising her head.

“I’m sorry, Liz. I’m sure it’s just company policy though. I mean, you could give special treatment to family members. Anyways, who do you have anyway?”

“Oh, I guess giving the name can’t really put anyone in harm’s way. My patients name is Betty Brant. What about you?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, “Oh, I haven’t even looked yet hold on.”

I pulled out the manila office folder than was underneath my uniform. I quickly went over it:

Name: Peter Parker  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Race: Caucasian  
Family: May Parker  
Emergency Contact: (347)-625-6396  
Room: Floor 6 - Room 621  
Mental Illness: Major Depression, Anxiety Disorder, PTSD, Delusional Disorder  
Other disorders: N/A  
Medication: Two Pills During Each Meal  
Additional Information: Believes That Man Named Thanos Destroys Half Of The Population & Made It So No One Remembers

Schedule:  
8:00 - 8:30 ~ Breakfast & Take Pills  
8:30 - 9:00 ~ Personal Hygiene  
9:00 - 11:00 ~ See Therapist  
11:00 - 12:00 ~ Exercise  
12:00 - 12:30 ~ Lunch & Take Pills  
12:30 - 1:00 ~ Free Time  
1:00 - 2:30 ~ Schooling  
2:30 - 4:00 ~ Socializing  
4:00 - 6:00 ~ See Therapist  
6:00 - 6:30 ~ Dinner & Take Pills  
6:30 - 7:00 ~ Free Time  
7:00 - 8:00 ~ Quiet Hour  
8:00 ~ Bed

When I was done reading I looked up to find Liz looking at me expectantly. 

“His name is Peter Parker,” I told her.

She nodded her head as I looked at the clock, only to realize that it was already 7:50.

My eyes widened, “We have to go, Liz. I’ll see you tonight or if we run into each other at one point.”

We quickly said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I ran to the elevator and hit the button for floor 6. On the way up I looked over his profile again. I wonder how an 18 year old person can be like this. As soon as the elevator doors open I step out only to run into someone. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” they apologized. “No it’s my fault I shouldn’t have rushed out,” I took a second to look him over and soon realize that he is really cute with brown eyes and black hair, “my name is (y/n).”

“Brad Davis”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Brad, I’m glad I was able to meet someone new on my first day.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, sorry. That was pretty vague. I’m a part of the volunteer program.”

“Oh, I heard about that. Well it’s a shame I can’t spend the summer with you. I’m one of the patients whose a part of it”

“Yeah, well you get to spend it with someone else who I’m sure is amazing.”

“Yeah, but they might not be as pretty,” he told me with a smug smirk.

I couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

Luckily he decided to save me from my misery and ask, “So who do you have?”

“Oh, Peter Parker.”

“Parker, huh? Yeah I’m his friend, cool guy, at least from what I can tell. It’s hard to know since he doesn’t speak much.”

“Yeah, well I really should go, but it was nice meeting you.”

“You too, I would really hurry though, you only have 2 minutes and his room is all the way at the end of the hall to the right.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you around.”

“I hope so.”

With that he left, leaving me in front of the elevator door. I snapped back into reality and hurried down the hall, earning me some pitiful glances from nurses and doctors.

Brad seems like a nice guy and I’m starting to regret not getting him as my patient, but I’m sure I’ll see him around. I couldn’t believe I’m crushing on a patient and I’ve only been here for 10 minutes.

I keep walking until I see the number 621 on the plate next to the door. 8:00, perfect timing.

As I walked in, what I saw was not what I was expecting. There in a chair sat a boy with messy, yet curly brown hair that looked like he just came in from a windy day and chocolate colored eyes that made you feel as though everything would be alright. He turns his head from the window and gives me a smile that lets me know how much of a puppy dog he truly is. He opens his mouth to utter a word that turned my life around.

“Hi”


	2. Chapter Two

‘Hi’. That was it, he only said ‘hi’. 

I started to stutter out my reply, “H-Hi, I’m (y/n), y-your new nurse.” 

He simply nodded at me and turned back around to look out the window. I had to think for a moment to figure out what else to say.

“Uh… the first thing on the schedule is breakfast. Do you eat here or do you-” I was saying before he cut me off.

“I eat in the cafeteria like a normal patient, it’s on the 2nd floor next to the bathrooms.”

I didn’t know what to think due to his tone. He sounded annoyed that I didn’t know what to do, or that I suggested he eats in his room.

He coughed and I realized that he was standing at the door waiting for me.

“Yeah sorry, I didn’t know exactly how it worked. Let’s go.”

We walked in silence to the elevator and got in, the tension growing thicker with every step.

“I’m not crazy you know.”

I was shocked at his sudden words, “What?”

“I’m not crazy or a psychopath. I just remember what I’m not suppose to remember. I see nightmares when I’m awake. I’m not crazy though.”

“I never said you were.”

“I know what people think and I know what they want to believe. It’s not true though.” I was angry when he said that, I never even thought that. I hate it when people just assume things about me.

I was about to say something, but the elevator doors opened to reveal a hallway that was just as white as the other hallways.

Peter seemed to be able to read my mind because the next thing he said was, “All of the hallways are white, they have to be. Other colors could possibly agitate the other patients. In my opinion though, the white is even more aggravating. Staring at nothing but blank walls all day? Yeah, no thanks.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. I’ve always wondered why hospitals only have white walls. I agree with you though, it’s annoying to barely see any color, especially if this is where you live. It’s like there’s no color in life.”

Peter looked at me with with slight acceptance.

“You can say that again. The only color we get is in the recreation room on the 5th floor. Those walls are a lovely beige.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at what he said. I’m not quite sure if it was supposed to be a joke or not, but I couldn’t help myself. Thankfully, Peter gave me a slight smirk as he neared a set of double doors.

We walked into a huge room that looked a lot like a school cafeteria. The walls were a faded white that made it seem like this room was the least of the hospitals worries. The lines held a typical steel, buffet style with the limitation of full time kitchen staff members looking over and controlling exactly what each patient gets.

“So, this is the cafeteria. Volunteers can get food here through the shop at the end of the room,” Peter told me while pointing to the very back.

“Thanks, but I ate before I came here. I’m just going to go sit down at a table. Anywhere specific you want to go?”

“Yeah, I usually sit at the back table with Ned, his nurse Betty, and our friend Michelle.” He pointed towards a gray table that a boy and two girls who all looked to be around our age sat.

I gave Peter a slight nod and made my way to the table he indicated as he stepped into line.

As I neared, the boy who I assume is Ned looked up from pushing around his oatmeal. The blond next to him took notice and looked up as well with a smile on her face. The girl at the end of the table looked me up and down as if to see what my weaknesses were and how she could use them if need be.

“Hi, I’m (y/n). I’m a volunteer here and was just assigned to Peter,” I said with as warm of a smile as I could muster. I was becoming very intimidated very fast, which is something I absolutely detest.

“Hi (y/n), I’m Betty, Ned’s nurse,” the blond said while pointing towards the boy next to her. “I’m so glad that you’re a new addition to the hospital.”

I sat down feeling slightly reassured that I got the right table. Peter joined me not even two seconds later with a plate of eggs, bacon, orange juice, and two small pills.

“Hey Peter, what’s up man?” Ned talked to Peter in an excited fashion that made it seem like they haven’t seen each other in five years.

“Not much. Oh, dude, did you see the Star Wars marathon that started? They’re showing them in the wrong order.”

I couldn’t help but give a closed mouth smile at the two interacting. There was something childlike and innocent about it. Almost as if they’d known each other for years and have had this in common for just as long.

I felt the unnerving feeling of eyes on me, so I turned around to discover Brad looking at me. He flashed me a smile as our eyes met and a chill run down my spine. I wasn’t able to tell if it was good or not.

"So, why are you here? Don’t you have something better to do?" 

I was quickly broken out of my trance by an unknown voice. I’m guessing it was the girl at the end of the table by the way the others were looking in her direction. By now I’ve determined that this must be the Michelle Peter was telling me about.

"What?” Of course that’s what I go with for my brilliant and witty reply.

“Not many people volunteer at a mental hospital. So why did you?”

“It’s great on college applications and I wanted to make a difference.”

“For some reason I don’t believe you.”

She wasn’t necessarily wrong. I came for the college applications and because Liz dragged me along. It was mostly because of Liz.

“MJ, she just started, give her a break.” It was Ned who came to my rescue. I shot him a smile to show my appreciation. 

“I’m just saying it’s odd. It’s almost as if she’s hiding a secret. So … are you (y/n)? Are you hiding a secret?”

“Not one that I can think of. I’m sorry if that’s disappointing.”

She leaned back and eyed me up and down again. After she was done, she shot me a smirk and went back to her cereal.

The rest of breakfast was spent in an awkward silence as everyone finished their meal.

One Peter was done, we headed back to his room, where I had to wait outside so he can change. After about 2 minutes, he opened the door to let me in.

I sat on a chair next to the window while he brushed his teeth and brushed his hair (though it didn’t really help). 

It was around 8:50 when he was done, so I knew we had to get him to therapy.

“Peter, your therapy session is in 10 minutes. Where is it?”

“Happy really didn’t tell you anything did they?”

“Happy?” I was confused as to who he was referring to.

“Mr. Hogan. His first name is Happy.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little, “That’s kind of ironic. But in that case, yeah, he really didn’t tell me much.”

“Technically, if I don’t tell you, then I don’t have to go to therapy with Mr. Beck.”

“Nice try, but I’m sure I can get someone to help me.”

He gave out an exaggerated sigh. “It’s on floor 9, but I don’t think they will let you sit in the room.”

“That’s fine, but we have to go now.”

Again there was an awkward silence as we made the short journey. Never before have I been so grateful to step out of an elevator.

He lead me to a wooden door labeled ‘Dr. Beck’s office’. Peter knocked on the door and you could hear a thump and a loud curse from within.

“Peter there you are,” a man who I presumed was Dr. Beck, opened the door. I took a minute to process what he looked like. He was a well built man whose dark brown hair was slicked back slightly. His eyes were a memorizing blue and he had a short beard growing. He wore a white shirt with navy dress pants and black dress shoes. He was altogether a handsome man who was probably way too old for me (which is honestly a tragedy).

He looked at the watch on his wrist and gave a teasing smile, “Wow, you’re actually on time today. I usually see you at least 10 minutes late.”

“Yeah, this one made me actually leave on time. The audacity,” Peter teased back while gesturing towards me.

Dr. Beck looked at me up and down and suddenly his demeanor changed. “And who may you be?”

“I’m (y/n), his new nurse.” I reached out my hand and he took it, shaking it for just a tad bit too long.

“You’re part of the new volunteer program. That means your in college correct?”

“I’m about to be, yes,” I said analyzing the way he was looking at me. He almost seemed to be checking me out. I’m really starting to like this hospital for all the wrong reasons.

“Well I’m afraid to inform you that you can’t sit in on the appointment, but I’ll talk to you about it later.”

His words got me out of my head, “Of course, thank you.”

I took a seat on a bench that was outside the office as they both went in. I saw Dr. Beck look at me again before he disappeared into the office.

I sat there on my phone and looked over some of the papers that were in the folder to try and pass the time.

It must have worked because before I knew it, Peter was done and Dr. Beck was pulling me aside.

“Listen, miss (y/n). Sorry, I’m I correct to assume it’s miss?”

“Yes, it’s miss.”

“Good, well then, miss (y’n), I’m sure that you’ve read about Peter’s condition in the folder they provided to you.” I shook my head in confirmation as he smiles back. “That makes this easier then. Basically, Peter is still believing in this fantasy of his. He keeps insisting that these ‘superheroes’ called the Avengers were around and no one remembers them bringing back half the population after five years and then some Thanos guy got rid of half the population again. I’ve tried talking through it with him and assure him that everything is fine, but he is holding on to this illusion. I advise you to be careful about what you say in order to not upset him. That would be the best way to ensure you’re kept safe,” he said and touched my arm at the end.

I said my thanks to him and made my way back to Peter.

As we were walking down the hall when he suddenly stopped.

“Are you okay?,” he asked me.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Mr. Beck was kind of coming on to you and I want to make sure he didn’t make you feel uncomfortable. He’s usually a nice guy, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

I couldn’t help but grin at his concern for me. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. How about you? You were in there for 2 hours.”

“I’m fine. He doesn’t usually flirt with me like that,” Peter said with a teasing tone.

"Oh, I see what you’re doing, Parker. It’s fine, don’t tell me, spare my feelings. He does that to everyone, doesn’t he? Oh, how will my heart go on,” I joked back dramatically

We continued to laugh as we walked down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button for the first floor.

"It’s your free time, so what do you want to do?”

“I want to show you something,” he said as he took my hand and lead me out of the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter pulled me down the hallway in his hast, taking so many turns I lost track of where we were.

We finally arrived at a set of double glass doors which he quickly opened to reveal a beautiful garden full of fresh fruits and vegetables. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw what the hospital was growing. I know home grown foods are better for you, but I would have never imagined it being like this.

Peter kept going down the gravel path, each step leading us deeper into the mass of trees that created a canopy over rows of flowers. I couldn’t help but notice that under this cover, no one from the hospital would be able to see us.

“What is this place?” I asked Peter, growing slightly anxious from my thoughts..

“This is the garden where they grow some of the foods we eat at the hospital. I go here almost everyday. For the most part, only staff comes out here and that’s only to harvest what grows. Everyone always forgets that there’s more when you go far enough.”

He continued to hold my hand as he led me to a beautiful gazebo in a sea of flowers. I could hear the ripples of water the breeze created on the small pond just to the right of it.

“It’s beautiful,” I gasped. I’d only ever seen a place as enchanted as this in movies.

“Yeah”, Peter whispered staring at me. I met his eyes before his head snapped back to the gazebo as if he had just come out of a trance.

“Sorry, uh, yeah it’s beautiful. I like to go here during my free time, it’s somewhere I can just relax.”

He let go of my hand and walked to the farthest bench closest to the pond. I stared at him for a minute before following in his footsteps and taking a seat next to him. We sat in silence, but it wasn’t like earlier. This felt like the type of silence you can only achieve with someone you’ve known for years and truly trust.

Soon I realized that his gaze has changed from the lily pads to me.

“Why did you volunteer? Really.”

“My friend Liz asked me to volunteer with her. She didn’t want to do it alone, and well she was able to convince me once she brought up the point that it could help me get into NYU.” I don’t know why I told him this. I haven’t even told my dad that I want to go to NYU.

“That’s cool, NYU is a really good school. You definitely seem like the type of person they would accept. I mean come one, you radiate intelligence.”

I blushed at his comments, “I don’t know about that, my counselor told me I’m toast if I don’t get volunteer hours.”

He nodded in understanding, “Hence why you’re here.”

“Well, yeah, but like I said, it was my friend who mentioned we should volunteer here. I would have gone to a soup kitchen otherwise.”

He laughed at me for a minute before looking down at his hands.

“Peter…can I ask you a question?”

“You just did. But yeah, why not? We’ll make it a game, almost like 20 questions,” he smiled back at me.

"That sounds like a good idea. I know this may be too much right off the bat but, why are you here? You don’t seem like you should be.”

Peter looked down again before speaking, “I’m guessing you heard stories about what everyone else thinks?”

“Yeah, they say you believe that we all lost our memories and half the planet died or something. Dr. Beck said you won’t let go of it. But, Peter, I asked you because I want to hear it from your perspective.”

“You know what, this game is stupid, we should probably head back to the hospital.” I could sense that he was closing up to me again. I was upset by this, but I also couldn’t blame him, he has only known be for a day.

I check the time, 11:57. “Yeah”, I said reluctantly. “It’s almost lunch.”

We walked in silence back to the hospital. I could tell that we took a step forward and a huge leap back, erasing all progress made. Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut?

When we arrived at the cafeteria, all of Peter’s friends were already there. I gave a small wave to Liz, who was sitting in the corner with Brad. She smiled back, motioning that we needed to talk later. I nodded back to her as Brad gave me a huge smile too.

Peter went to get his food and medication while I went to the table we sat at this morning. I felt eyes on me again and turned to find that it was Brad. Just like this morning, he was staring at me smiling. 

I heard a cough and turned my head to see Peter glaring daggers at Brad.

“So, (y/n), I know you want to go to NYU, but what would your major be?" 

Betty shared a look with Ned after hearing Peter’s question. I didn’t understand what it was for, but MJ seemed to be upset about it.

"Um, well I’m trying to become a forensic scientist. Actually, my mom was or is too, I honestly don’t know at this point.”

“What do you mean you don’t know if your mother’s a forensic scientist?” MJ stared me down while waiting for me to answer her question.

“Well, a couple of years ago, I lived in Staten Island with my dad and mom. I honestly don’t remember much from that year or even a couple years before that, I blocked most of it out. Unfortunately, I do remember my mom leaving to go to work and never coming home. I tried to call her and eventually I called her work, but they had no record of her for some reason. I’m not exactly sure what happened, all I can hope for is she’s okay. After she left, my dad never talked about her, almost as if she never existed. But despite all of that, she gave me my love for fighting crime in the best way I can, with my mind. ”

“I’m sorry that couldn’t have been easy.” Peter gave my hand a light squeeze as he spoke.

"It’s not that big of a deal. It was a long time ago. I don’t even remember what she looks like anymore, so I can’t find her anyway.”

Peter gave me an apologetic look, almost as if he knew things that I didn’t. I smiled softly back at him though, trying to show him I’m fine. Even though I didn’t tell him the whole truth, I don’t think he needs to know it. We’ve only known each other for a day and I’ve already trusted him with more knowledge of myself than even Liz knows.

Peter looked at the clock on the wall before getting up and walking towards the door, gently pulling me behind.

“It’s 12:28 and Happy doesn’t like it when we’re late. Plus, you’re new, you don’t want to get on his bad side yet.”

We kept walking until we got to a glass door or the 5th floor. Inside, I could see some of the other patients and their nurses sitting at some of the tables.

“Exactly 12:30, good, at least you’re not late again Parker.” Mr. Hogan said this as he sat in the middle of the room. “Now then, today we’ll be sword fighting.”

I was immediately shocked by Mr. Hogan’s idea. I can’t question anything myself because I don’t know any better, but I wouldn’t think giving mental patients swords to fight with is the greatest idea.

I follow Peter to two vacant seats as Mr. Hogan explained the rules.

“Happy, we’ve sword fought before. Why are we going over the rules?” A patient who I’ve never met before spoke.

"Mr. Thompson, I doubt that our new staff members know the rules. I bet most of them are shocked that we give you swords. Am I wrong?”

I realized that the last part was directed towards me. I could feel the piercing gazes of everyone in the room. I slowly nodded my head with a smile as the patient huffed. 

“Now that that’s settled, why don’t I explain the rules. Everyone is to participate, even if they have never held a sword before. There is no maiming, aggression, or anything else that can result in injury, mentally or physically. You will only be using blocking and attacking moves, so that excludes flips and trying to impel your opponent. Now then, everyone should already know their teams so grab a sword and begin.”

Everyone went to grab a plastic sword from the bucket at the front of the room. I lagged behind slightly, nervous about what will happen. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ned talking to Peter, slightly nudging him. As I turned around to face them, they quickly dispersed.

I went to Peter and he raised his sword, motioning for me to do the same. Soon we were battling each other, though it wasn’t much of a battle since Peter was weirdly good at combat. I’d never seen a guy be so agile and graceful.

Before we knew it, it was time for Percy to see his tutor.

“So, where are we going next?”

“My room. Mr. Harrington doesn’t really work here like Dr. Beck. He works at Midtown High School, but volunteers to tutor, well really teach, the patients at the hospital.”

“That’s really nice of him. So, what are you learning now?”

“Well, I’m pretty ahead of what he planned, so we mostly just focus on chemistry and Spanish at this point.”

I nod my head as I watched the numbers in the elevator slowly rise. 

Peter’s door was already open when we arrived. 

A man was sitting on a chair by the window unpacking his bag. His brown hair fell to the sides of his face with a slightly off center part. He had a matching beard and glasses to complete his underpaid teacher look.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Harrington. You must be Peter’s new nurse. Mrs. Cohn, the receptionist told me you would be here. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You, too. I’m (y/n).”

“Well, (y/n), I’ll be here everyday at this time till about 2:30. I hope I don’t bother you.”

“Of course not. I value education above everything.”

“Good.” He said before taking a deep breath and grabbing at his papers again. He turned his head to look at Peter, who was standing next to me.

“So, Peter, let’s get started. Last time I was here we were learning about how to…”

I began to tune out their conversation as I went to sit on Peter’s bed. I began to think about everything that has happened today.

There was Brad, who seemed to like me, but he was a patient here. It also seemed that Peter didn’t like him very much, which is a problem since he’s my patient. Then again, it shouldn’t really matter what he thinks. But on the other hand, I was able to open up to him so easily.

Apparently I was thinking for a while, because the next thing I know there was a loud cough. I looked up to see Mr. Harrington and Peter looking at me.

“I’m sorry. I guess I spaced out, were one of you saying something?”

Mr. Harrington laughed, “I was just saying goodbye. It was lovely meeting you (y/n).”

“Oh, well it was lovely meeting you too.” I shook his hand as I said this.

He gave me one last smile before turning to Peter again, “Remember to do your homework Peter.”

Once Mr. Harrington left, I turned back to Peter, “So, it’s your free time. What do you want to do?”

“Is sleep an option?”

I gave a breathy laugh, “Well you could, but you have homework, don’t you?”

“I can’t say no, can I?”

“Nope,” I answered popping the p, “but you can say that you’ll get started on that homework and be a good student.”

Peter pulled a face, “I can finish my homework in no time. Can’t we do something else? I could take you to my other hiding spot.“

"If you take me to the other spot, then you would have to do your school work after dinner. But, you would only have an hour to do it.”

“That’s plenty of time. I can have it done in 30 minutes if I really wanted to.”

“Okay, fine. Where’s this hiding spot of yours?”

“Take my hand,” he smiled, extending his hand.

I look at it questioningly.

“I won’t bite come on.”

He shakes his hand a little bit and I look up at him. I got lost in his eyes and almost as if I was in a trance, my hand went into his.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach, that I can’t really explain. He tugged on my hand and off we were. Again.


End file.
